narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lava Rises: Zetsumei vs Shoji
The Battle Shoji Kengen was taking a stroll on the streets, as he realized that something was not right. A mysterious man suddenly came out of the darkness and yelled, "Shadow Clone Technique!". "What ?" shouted Shoji in anger, as he proceeded to make water clones. "I am Zetsumei of the Kawazoi Clan" said the mysterious man."What do you want, with me.." said Shoji in a very impolite manner. "I want you to feel my wrath!" Zetsumei replies. Now eat this! "Wind Release: Typhon's Fury!" Try to dodge that!". "Quite a great jutsu, for a creature like you,". Said Shoji as he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, the fires expanded everywhere, due to the wind. "I can't dodge this." said Zetsumei. Well then "Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique!" I've got to attack from below for now! Let's do this! a crack suddenly appears underneath Shoji. The ground then breaks as Zetsumei comes out underneath tries to punch Shoji."Don't under-estimate my Bee-ya-kugan". Shoji said, kicking Zetsumei into the flames. "Know who you are attacking" shouted Shoji. The Zetsumei, Shoji kicked was a shadow clone. "Earth Style: Hounds of the Earth God!" yelled Zetsumei. The Hounds attacked the water clones, then Zetsumei punches Shoji. the Shoji that Zetsumei punches turned out to be water clone as well, the real Shoji then strikes the hounds with his fuma shuriken, and then throws a spare fuma shuriken towards Zetsumei. Zetsumei shouts "Lava Release: Lava Field!". The lava then eats the shuriken. "Summoning: Impure World Army!" Zetsumei shouts. One by one dead Ninja's appear, until it reached a thousand. Zetsumi uses Shadow clone technique for the second time. This time they wield two kunais with strange markings. "These aren't kunais anymore, this is what Orochimaru calls Talisman. These talisman allows me to control them and more. They will be immune to Fire and Earth technique's as long as they have the talismans in them." the shadow clones implant the kunais in the brain of the dead. They suddenly sprint towards Shoji." Impressive, they are just mindless creatures anyway,and you wasted a lot of your energy into these army and your clones..... but I think I can stop them........ Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave" Shoji said as the army got struck and crushed by the crystals. A part of the crystal exploded with electricity. "Well, they are creatures now. But, they were ninjas before death." Ninja's that belong from different villages. Some of the Ninjas erupted from the crystal and attacked Shoji. The Ninjas split into two group's the other water, and the other electricity. The Electric user ninjas attacked Shoji with their techniques and so did the water.Looking at the size of the army, Shoji wondered and flickered away the next moment. Signalling that he surrendered. Ending "What just happened?" Zetsumei asks the army. "We don't know..." the army replies. I know right? Anyways, I've lost a lot of chakra.. crap. I'm going to a hot spring. I'm going to undo the technique now. They all shouted "Shi--!!'' as they disappeared to thin air. In a very far place a man looks at the burning place suddenly the light of the moon reveals the man to be Shoji smiling as he vanishes into the darkness.. 5/10/2012 - 5/11/2012